Phyllis and Colton
Phyllis and Colton are minor characters from the Disney Junior show Goldie & Bear. They are the royal horses who pull Prince Charming's carriage. They are the subjects of the episode "Horsin' Around". Role in the episode The episode starts out with Colton pestering his little sister Phyllis while Prince Charming is trying to rehearse for his proclamation. So Charming resolves to pulling over and have the horses rest up while he travels the rest of the way on foot. After the Coachman decides to rest up against a nearby tree, Colton puts a spider on his sister's muzzle. Phyllis gets scared and bolts off in fright, losing her bridle and reins along the way. Phyllis ends up running into Goldie and Bear, who are unsure of where she came from. Bear tries to mount Phyllis, but she throws him off her back. After Goldie wishes that Phyllis could speak, Fairy Godmother appears. Fairy Godmother casts a speaking spell that ends up transforming Phyllis into a human. Phyllis is thrilled, since she believes that her brother will no longer be able to pick on her anymore. She even sings a song about it. Fairy Godmother goes to search for the prince while Goldie and Bear chase after Phyllis. Fairy Godmother finds Prince Charming's carriage parked on the road where it has been, with Colton still hitched up. Colton has no way of telling Fairy Godmother who he is, so she uses a speaking spell on him. But Colton ends up becoming a human himself and gets freaked out about it. Just as Fairy Godmother leads Colton to his sister, Charming appears on the road, having finished his proclamation. Charming happens upon the horseless carriage and goes off in search of his royal steeds. Meanwhile, Phyllis is slurping up bowls of porridge (still possessing certain horse-like qualities) when Fairy Godmother returns. She tells Goldie and Bear that Prince Charming was nowhere in sight, but she introduces Colton, whom Phyllis is none too thrilled to see. Colton tries to reason with his sister, but to no avail. Goldie suggests that Phyllis and Colton try a thoughtful discussion, but another spider comes down and freaks Phyllis out. The spider ends up grabbing onto Phyllis' hair as she tries to run from it, forcing Colton to chase after her. Goldie and Bear get on their pogo sticks and follow the siblings as they run down the road. Charming happens upon Goldie and Bear, and Bear tells him about Fairy Godmother turning Phyllis and Colton into humans. Phyllis is unaware that she is headed straight for a cliff, but Colton manages to stop her before she ends up falling over the edge. Phyllis thanks her brother, and Colton apologizes for his actions. The two decide to go back to being horses once again, and Goldie and Bear are later shown riding on their backs. Trivia *Their names are a play on "Filly" and "Colt", the terms for young horses. Gallery Colton Pestering Phyllis 01.jpg Colton Pestering Phyllis 02.jpg Colton Pestering Phyllis 03.jpg Colton mischievous.jpg Horsing Around spider prank.jpg Phyllis scared of spider.jpg Horsing Around spider prank 02.jpg Horsing Around Phyllis runs away.jpg Phyllis loses bridle.jpg Colton worries about Phyllis.jpg Phyllis grazing.jpg Human form Phyllis.jpg Phyllis I'm a Person.jpg My Brother Can't Bother Me No More.jpg Fairy Godmother meets Colton.jpg Human form Colton.jpg Colton I'm a Human.jpg Not a horse anymore.jpg Phyllis scary spider.jpg Horsing Around too close.jpg Colton and Phyllis bow.jpg Back to horses you go.jpg Goldie riding Colton.jpg Bear riding Phyllis.jpg Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Horses Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Character pairs Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animated characters